1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing device, which includes an improved display function on a display screen.
2. Related Art
A data processing device can make tape labels for attaching to a front page of a file. A known data processing device includes a keyboard, a display screen and a print mechanism for printing alphanumeric and symbolic characters on tapes. The tapes have various widths, for example 6, 9, 12, 18, and 24 mm. The data processing device can have various editing functions, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,152.
The widths of tapes used in the data processing device can be changed by exchanging tape cassettes. The size of characters printed on a tape will be accordingly selected based on the tape width.